Lucky
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: Neji muses on his life. Mild Swearing, NHTT.


Lucky

TheTinyestOne

Welcome to a fix based around my wedding song. Lucky by Jason Mraz, I don't own it, or Naruto. I do however get to claim the plot, and tell you that my first dance as a married women will be to this song. On March the 12th 2011, I'm in love with my best friend, a women blessed indeed.

Neji had a lot of things he considered himself lucky for. He had a sucessful career, one that took him amazing places for long enough to enjoy himself a little while still working, his job would never get boring. It changed everytime, no two missions were the same no matter how alike they looked. A simple escort mission could go deadly wrong, Naruto could vouch for that one. That was the reason he had a bridge named after him. When his team had crossed the bridge on a mission once a long time ago, and Neji had grinned at TenTen as Gai and Lee sobbed with joy at the honor for their friend. TenTen had pulled a camera out of her pocket and snapped a picture for Naruto, to show him when they got home. When they had returned to Konoha they had demanded the story out of Sakura and Kakashi. TenTen had flashed the photo at a grinning Naruto two weeks later, only to have go red, and get louder than normal.

Life as a ninja was not boring, and for that he was lucky.

Since the chunnin exam, his first one that is, he'd been incorrparated along with team as a honorary memeber of the Konoha nine, so Neji and his team was never short of people to watch their backs, or to talk to. Ino could always been turned to if you wanted the latest gossip about who was where, what they were doing and who they were fucking. Shikamaru (when not with Temari) was always good for a quiet moment or two, or a game of shouji. Sakura could always be counted on to heal a hickey or two, not that he knew, no, honestly he didn't, but Ino said this is what she was really useful for. However, if Sakura didn't happen to think you should be going with the person who was giving you hickeys, she wouldn't heal the bruise, and let you explain it to her parents, and Tsundae, who was always eager for new marriage contracts to read through. Kakashi almost ended up married before he learnt this lesson. Now all his hickeys came from Sakura and Sakura alone. It had taken the Konoha gossip system weeks to get over that one. Gai had wept at Kakashi's evidently useful spirit and Neji had joked to TenTen that you were only as old as you felt, so Kakashi must have feeling about twenty-five. TenTen had whacked him over the head for that joke. Naruto had thought it was funny though. Naruto, he was going to be there hero. That was enough said. His cousin, little miss Hinata, she was their mother, dutifully cleaning up after them when the got to drunk, once she had even lied to his uncle to cover Neji's arse. When she wasn't chasing after her own children, or on missions, or at her own home deep in the wind country. How his shy little cousin had managed to attract the wind kazekage himself, still remained a mystery. But was not a mystery was the fact that they were a very odd couple, they were rarely seen togethor by the public unless on state ocassions. However shy the acted around each other in company, this was not the case. Kankouro swore he had walked in on their second son being concieved in the kazekages office. Neji dutifully tried not think about this too hard. TenTen joked about that sometimes, Neji tried to pretend that Hinata was still a virgin but it was hard, when his nieces and nephews were running around the sand, and the leaf on regular occassions, and Hinata seemed to alway to be pregnant.

Sometimes, he had nightmares about it. How Hinata had run away to be with Gaara, how he hadn't known where she was, the terror as his uncle told him to kill her for such insolence. How he had betrayed his clan and gone to the hokage, the pain of his curse seal. But the look on TenTen's face when he had explained why he'd turned up on her doorstep looking like he had been beaten was worth it.

He was lucky for his clan. The clan he led, the mighty hyuuga, curse seal-less hyuuga. Neji's children and all the other children were safe was such marks now. The Hokage had interveened with the backing of all the other clans, most led by the konoha nine now, to put Neji as the head of the clan. Hisahi had surprisingly backed down, and now advised Neji. He was truly blessed to be a member and a leader of the hyuuga clan with it's strong eyes, and noble history. When Hinata came to visit, she only had hyuuga guards, the kazekage only tursted the hyuuga to fully protect his most precious wife. His clan was precious, he knew the names of every single member, the children would leap up into his arms without a seocnd thought, and they would have their demands to be cuddled answered directly. TenTen had smiled happily at the scene the children painted when they demanaded to be cuddled, or for stories, or for training from the hyuuga leader, Gai had gone into tears once more at the youthful spirit of the young hyuuga and the leader Neji had become.

He was lucky to have his team. The eccerentric Gai with eternal rivarly with Kakashi and his playful spirit. His eqaully errectirc Lee, with the same horrible haircut and jumpsuit. But with beautiful hope, and happiness. Then their was TenTen. Beautiful, Beautiful TenTen.

He was lucky to have TenTen. With her long hair down, fluttering in the wind around her shoulders, hands stained with blood, a deadly beautfiul vision. As she turned to face him, a smile lighting her eyes. He was lucky to be in love with with his best friend, she made it easier for him when things got hard, when he realised he'd never make a much of a name for himself as Naruto had, she'd do something silly like pull out a camera, reminding him that he was lucky to have been where they had been. Reminders of his love for her came from a million little things like playing shouji with Shikamaru, and spotting a daisy, like the one he'd once put in her hair. Or, when he dashed off to Sakura's to have a hickey fixed on his neck only to have her tell him it was time to the right thing by her. He was lucky to have her after all. Rumours flew after that, and Ino was at the core of all of them. Naruto even had the nerve to ask if him could be his bestman, while Hinata dutifully leant a very confused TenTen her garter. He was a lucky man indeed, as music filled the air, and she began to walk down to him,

Lucky to be in love with his friend, lucky to be in love in everyway, lucky.


End file.
